


Honey, I Don't Care What's In Your Past

by that_one_british_alien_from_doctor_who (nancynotruth)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Can be read as slash, Canon Major Character Death, Feels, Gen, I just want Missy to find retribution, Just in case you're behind like me and haven't watched it yet, Sad with a Bittersweet Ending, Spoilers for Episode: s12e01-02 Spyfall, okay???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancynotruth/pseuds/that_one_british_alien_from_doctor_who
Summary: After the events of Spyfall, the Doctor needs to find out where she went so wrong. After all of those years in the vault, guarding Missy, teaching her to be a better person, how could she have burnt their planet to the ground? Even though she knows it's a horrible idea, the Doctor risks a trip backwards in her personal timeline to salvage the data records of a certain colony ship. She fast-forwards the hidden cameras near the elevator on level 507, until she sees the Masters enter the screen.And she hits play.
Relationships: The Doctor & Missy (Doctor Who), The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Honey, I Don't Care What's In Your Past

“Missy? Seriously, why?” The Master (not O, but Harold Saxon. The Doctor wishes he were like her, sticking with one alias. Would make everything a lot easier) leans up against the side of the elevator, breathing hard. 

“Oh, because he's right,” Missy says, like it’s the simplest thing in the world. Like she hadn’t just left the Doctor alone. Like she hadn’t just broken his hearts in two. “Because it's time to stand with him. It's where we've always been going, and it's happening now, today. It's time to stand with the Doctor.”

“No. Never. Missy!” The Master shouts. “I will never stand with the Doctor!”

“Yes, my dear. You will.” Missy takes another forcedly careless step before a dreadful whining noise fills the air. Over the black and white of the CCTV footage, scavenged at subpar value from the colony ships remote data storage, just before it was sucked into the black hole forever, the Doctor can see Missy’s skeleton blinking in and out of view before she falls, gasping. 

“Don't bother trying to regenerate,” says the Master, hard victory in his staticky voice. “You got the full blast.” 

Missy begins to laugh, throwing her head back, clutching at her side where she’s just been shot. The Master joins himself, laughing, struggling to remain sitting as his fatal wound robs him of the last of his strength. The Doctor hates that this might just be the happiest she’s seen any of the Master’s incarnations in a long time. 

“You see, Missy, this is where we've always been going. This is our perfect ending. We shoot ourselves in the back.” 

Missy laughs, almost helplessly, before falling back into the foliage. The Master disappears. 

The Doctor wipes a tear from her face, so roughly that she’s almost slapping herself, and moves to turn off the screen. But just as she’s almost reach the dial, Missy begins to talk again. 

“Hello, Doctor,” she says, and the Doctor almost turns off the tv again. Because she can’t stand to see a message to someone who she’s not anymore. “No, not the old man. You. Welcome to the sisterhood! I never did get to say that to you.” 

Missy laughs again, almost hysterically, and the Doctor nearly retches. Seeing her best friend, the person she hates above everyone else, fall this low…

“I know you’ve got questions,” Missy says, “But don’t bother shouting them at the screen, it won’t do you any good. I’ve not got a script, you see, and I don’t have much time before I go. For good, this time, I think.” 

“Missy,” the Doctor starts, but doesn’t know how to continue. 

“It’s alright, Theta. I’m not like you, I don’t have histrionics every single time I regenerate. If this is the end, that’s alright. But I just have a few things I’d like you to know.”

“Should I get a notepad?” The Doctor asks the screen, hoping to add just enough flippancy to the situation that she can keep her composure. 

“Don’t you dare go and get a notepad. These are my last words, and I would like very much for you to hear them, you great idiot.”

“Alright,” the Doctor whispers to the screen, batting at another tear. 

“It wasn’t me who tried to kill you,” Missy says, shifting a bit on the forrest floor and moaning quietly. “Well it was me, if you want to get into semantics, but it wasn’t me yet. I’m far after all of the madness with the Nazis and the Kasaavin. But you have to admit, that me was deliciously bad.” 

“What?” The Doctor asks the screen, leaning in closer, as though that would help to clear up the situation. But Missy’s face is still a pixelated blob, unreadable. 

“Then, of course, he died, and professor Yana was born. But then, you know all about him. What a weakling. And then there was that lovely man who just killed me, and then along came little old me. In about fifteen seconds, in fact. Which is just about how much time I have left. You of all Time Lords must know that the universe simply can’t handle me being in two places at once if one of me is regenerating into the other me. And all that leads me with…oh, about eight seconds to live.” 

“Missy…” the Doctor whispers, placing her hand on the computer screen and sustaining a mild shock. “Ow!” Missy laughs again, almost as though she were seeing the Doctor, too. 

“I know you’ll be very angry at me when you’re watching this,” Missy says, almost a whisper now. “I know I’ll have hurt you very badly, and hurt our planet. I regret that, if it helps. I’d undo it if I could. But now, I don’t have enough time left do anything, much less undo it.” 

Missy takes one last deep breath. 

“But you know now,” she says, “That it worked. All those years in the vault, it all payed off. I was going to stand with you. And that’s all that counts, right, Theta? Please tell me that’s all that counts.” 

One more breath, and Missy is gone. 

The Doctor finally switches off the television. Then, she smashes it. Then she smashes every other smash-able thing in the room, until she’s left weeping in a pile of broken wood and glass. 

“Missy,” she whispers. “Oh, Missy. That’s all that counts.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!! I needed Missy's retribution to last, and while I love Dhawan!Master, I just can't see him being Missy. So, here you go. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are, as always, chicken soup for this poor author's soul, so drop one if you can. Please stay safe.❤️


End file.
